


A Slice of Heaven

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Beta Tony Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Scents & Smells, Weddings, female OC is the Baker, love letter to cakes, wedding cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: “I put a lot of research into this.”“It’s cake,” Tony quipped.“It’s a statement. Everything about this bonding ceremony is a statement.” Steve leaned over Buck’s lap and grabbed Tony’s hand, forcing him to look his way. “From our tailors to where the florists source the roses, it’s going to be analyzed. Pepper and I had a very enlightening conversation about it.” He turned his head to look out the window. “It’s important. This could be a chance to change some lives, just by ordering a cake.”“Ok,” Tony squeezed Steve’s hand tighter, “tell us about it.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 74
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	A Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OddConfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddConfection/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [OddConfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddConfection/pseuds/OddConfection) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For OddConfection! Enjoy! And I hope it makes you hungry. A million thanks to my beta for all her hard work. 
> 
> Prompt - Taste-testing wedding cakes  
> ***  
> Just a quick note of A/B/O worldbuilding: I used the word "dam" as any omega who has given birth, regardless of other gender. The baker's dam is male, and there is a mention of a granddam of unspecified gender. I hope it isn't confusing.

“Washington heights? With midday traffic? Steve, come on,” Tony whined from the far side of the car. His apple-y beta scent was a little sour and Steve could smell it even with the scent diffusers most cars had these days.

“We’re almost there. I promise, you won’t be disappointed,” Steve replied. He fiddled with his notebook, opening and shutting it without really looking inside. He had everything memorized anyway, but the little moleskine notebook was a lifeline with all the bonding ceremony craziness. Being able to see what was done and what was left calmed most of the jitters he had. 

“It’s cake, it’s hard to disappoint with cake,” Bucky added. He was sitting between them, arms flung over the back of the seat keeping a grounding contact on them both. 

“I put a lot of research into this.” 

“It’s cake,” Tony quipped. 

“It’s a statement. Everything about this bonding ceremony is a statement.” Steve leaned over Buck’s lap and grabbed Tony’s hand, forcing him to look his way. “From our tailors to where the florists source the roses, it’s going to be analyzed. Pepper and I had a very enlightening conversation about it.” He turned his head to look out the window. “It’s important. This could be a chance to change some lives, just by ordering a cake.”

“Ok,” Tony squeezed Steve’s hand tighter, “tell us about it.” 

“Well, Amara started in her granddam’s kitchen. Sold cupcakes out of the back of a beat up Subaru with her dam for three years before she got an investor. No one would issue business loans to three omegas without an alpha as the majority business owner.” 

“Fuckin' old fashioned,” Bucky growled out. “I thought the future would be over that kind of shit by now.”

“I know Buck, I know,” Steve said, tangling his free hand in Bucky’s over his shoulder. He nuzzled at his mate’s gland in his wrist, breathing deeply of his honey scent.

“We’re working on it, believe me,” Tony said. “Pepper has a whole team devoted to politics and omega progress. Has ever since I made her CEO. You should see the way she shuts down the board whenever they claim an omega can’t run a company.” 

This made his omega lower his hackles. “Sorry Stevie, go on.” 

“Well,” Steve shrugged, “I guess she sold some cupcakes to some guy who writes for Broadway? They ended up ordering all their cast party desserts from her and he even gave her some seed money for a small percent of the business. They opened the brick and mortar 6 months ago.” 

“That sounds really amazing, how did you find it?” Tony asked.

“You’re going to laugh.” 

Bucky shot him a flat look. “We promise not to laugh,” then mumbled, “sensitive alpha.” 

Steve sighed. “Instagram.” 

“Really? I’m actually kind of proud,” Tony remarked with another squeeze of Steve’s hand.

“Yeah, I like the videos of people icing cakes? You know the ones. All sped up and stuff. It’s relaxing.” 

“That’s really sweet, Cap.” 

“Yeah, there was one with this cool poured glaze thing, and it looked like marble, and I followed it back to the bakery. I fell in love with her story, and the cakes are really pretty, honestly.” 

The car started to slow while Happy looked for a good place to park. The shop was small, only a few tables and chairs inside for seating, but it was clean and bright. Everything was done up in a pale mint and even paler gray and white, with hints of gold here and there. It smelled heavenly, plump ripe fruit, cake and sugar wafted out into the street with the swing of the door. 

“Welcome to Amara’s!” A tall omega called out from behind the counter. He was older, starting to gray at the temples and a life’s worth of laughter was etched in his skin. 

Steve stepped away from their little pack. “Hello, we’re your 1 o’clock cake tasting?”

“Under Rogers?” 

“Yes, that’s us.” 

If the man recognized them, which he surely did given the celebrity of being Avengers, he didn’t show it. He wiped his hands on his apron. “Have a seat, I’ll get Mara. She’s just fussing around back there.” He left through a swinging door, little bits of conversation and music could be heard coming from the back as the door swung back and forth behind him. They chose a table closest to the counter and sat. 

The door swung open again, and a woman with her arms full with a platter came through. She was short and athletically built, wearing a delicate mint apron. “Congratulations on your bonding ceremony gentlemen!” 

Steve stood. “Thank you, you must be Amara?” He waited until she set the platter of small cakes and silverware down on the table before shaking her hand. “Big fan of your work.” 

A faint blush dotted her tan cheeks and she let out an excited little squeak. “Sorry, it’s just that Captain America is a fan of my work and I can’t help freaking out a little bit.” 

“Perfectly ok,” Tony half stood and leaned over the table to shake her hand. “Hi, I’m Tony, and this is Bucky.” 

“Pleasure to meet you all. I have a selection of some of our special flavors, but if you’d like something more traditional, of course we can accommodate.” She selected a cake from her platter, and handed out forks. The swinging door opened again and the omega from earlier brought out three water glasses. “Thanks Damma,” Amara said, kissing the man on the cheek as he left. “To start, we have honey cake with a fig balsamic jam filling and maple brown sugar Italian meringue buttercream.” 

All three ooh’d at the flavor, then gave various sounds of enjoyment, going back for more bites until the entire piece was crumbs. It was like that for each sample; gratuitous moans at the buttery icings and sharp bites from fruit fillings. Tony nearly didn’t let Steve or Bucky have any more of the strawberry champagne sample. Bucky stole bites of the chocolate hazelnut off Steve’s fork when he paused to compliment the baker. Steve literally grabbed the plate containing apple-blueberry-cinnamon and held it up where no one else could get another bite. 

Amara looked at them with amusement. “So, do we have a winner?” 

“I honestly don’t know how you expect us to choose,” Tony replied. “I thought this was going to be the easiest decision we were going to make past deciding to bond in the first place.” 

“I’m torn between the blueberry apple and the honey fig, but I don’t know if those flavors will appeal to the guests?” Steve asked. 

“Well, it’s not their bonding ceremony, but that’s easily solved. We can pick several flavors for different tiers, and include a basic white or chocolate as the biggest tier for those that want it.” 

“What do you think, Buck?” Steve said, rubbing his omega’s back in small circles. 

“I kind of liked all of them, but I don’t know if they’re… _us_ , ya know?” He remarked. 

Amara seemed to think on it for a moment. “Hold here, I think I have just the thing!” She scuttled back into the kitchen. 

Tony picked up the chocolate hazelnut plate. “Would it be in poor form for me to lick this?” 

A laugh bubbled up out of Steve. “I’ll see if they can pack up something to go.” 

The kitchen door burst open with a flourish and Amara proudly held out a new plate. “I couldn’t help but notice your scents,” she blushed again at admitting that, “and they work so well together.” 

“Thank you, I think they’re public knowledge by now, no need to be embarrassed,” Tony reassured her. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before. This is the cake from the honey fig, the apple compote from the blueberry apple, and the champagne Swiss meringue.” 

They each forked up a bite. It was everything Steve wanted. It was like eating the physical embodiment of their joining, tasting like the air smelled when they were wrapped up in the sheets. Like Tony’s skin and Bucky’s sweat and his own fizzy and sharp alpha scent co-mingled into butter and sugar and flour. 

“It’s perfect,” Bucky whispered, breathless like he was as affected as Steve was.  
Tony’s eyes were dark as he licked his lips, sucking the last remnants of frosting from the fork while maintaining eye contact with Steve. “Can you throw in a little burnt sugar and bourbon?” 

_The added scents of Steve’s rut and Bucky’s heat._ Steve flushed, “ _Tony_ …” 

“I like it, then it’ll _really_ be us.” Bucky said, looking at Steve underneath his lashes. 

Steve cracked, he could never deny his mates anything. “Sure. Amara?” 

She smiled, a little too knowingly at them, but polite nonetheless. “Of course, anything for the happy triad! Let me grab my sketchbook, and we’ll talk designs.” She scuttled off into an open office door to the right of the counter.

Steve sat back and watched his beta feed his omega the last bite of their bonding cake. Warmth flooded his belly at seeing Bucky’s pink tongue dart out for the last few crumbs. Bucky scooped a dollop of frosting onto his vibranium finger, and held it out for Steve to lick. He’d never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
